


you've woken up my heart

by cyrusbarrone



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post The Martian, Rimming, bottom!beck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrusbarrone/pseuds/cyrusbarrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark laughed a little, eyes wrinkling at the corners. "That mean that one day you'll wake up in the morning and find me green?"</p><p>“I hope not, I don’t think even I’d know what to do if you turned green,” Beck said before tilting his head slightly, smirking. "So, are you going to continue picturing yourself as a little green man or are you gonna come and fuck me, Watney?" </p><p>Beck really had a knack for subtlety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've woken up my heart

**Author's Note:**

> for the purpose of this fic Johanssen/Beck was never a thing. (though they were really cute)
> 
> title from Need the Sun to Break by James Bay !!!

That better of been the last press conference," Mark Watney complained as he walked into his apartment behind Chris Beck. He rubbed his hand over the back of his neck and stretched up until his other hand tapped against the ceiling. "Surely there's only so many questions on Martian survival?" 

Chris smiled and gave a sort of shrug. "You're the most exciting man in the world right now, Mark," he said, closing the door and dumping his backpack onto the floor next to where Mark was kicking off his sneakers. He ducked down to pull the laces of his own shoes. "You know your nickname with the press is 'The Martian'?" 

Mark laughed a little, eyes wrinkling at the corners. "That mean that one day you'll wake up in the morning and find me green?"

Chris wrinkled his nose a little bit and walked further into their apartment, making his way to where their bedroom door was ajar. Mark followed his movements with his eyes, glancing down appreciatively at the Doctor's ass and thighs before the man turned around and leant up against the door frame. “I hope not, I don’t think even I’d know what to do if you turned green,” Beck said before tilting his head slightly, smirking. "So, are you going to continue picturing yourself as a little green man or are you gonna come and fuck me, Watney?" 

Beck really had a knack for subtlety. 

Mark perked up. "Second option," he said, kicking his shoes off a little quicker and walking to where Chris stood in the door way. As he reached him he wrapped an arm around Chris' hips and pulled him so they were flush together. "Definitely second option."

Beck smirked at him, nodded his head a little and rested a hand on the back of Mark's neck so he could pull him close and kiss him. His body immediately relaxed as their lips met, kissing one another with soft intent Beck pulled back and smiled. "Good choice."

With that Chris detached himself from his boyfriend only touching where his fingers held onto his belt, and pulled Mark into the bedroom. He used his hold on the belt to spin them around and push Mark down onto the bed, where Mark’s hands quickly grabbed at the others' hips and pulled Chris down onto his lap. 

Grinning, Chris wrapped his arms around Mark's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Chris twisted his fingers into Mark's hair, pulling gently as they kissed one another. It started off as small kisses but soon Mark was sucking Chris' bottom lip into his mouth and making his intentions more than clear, hands running down the Doctor's back to rest on his hips, with his fingertips pressing slightly under the waist band of his jeans. 

They made out for a couple more minutes before Chris pulled back and licked at his kiss darkened lips. Panting a little the younger man pushed his hips down, grinding his ass slightly against his boyfriend's cock which was already more than interested. Chris was a tease, though, sat up a little higher as soon as Mark's hips twitched into the air, looking pleased with himself.

Chris dragged his mouth up in a kiss to Mark’s cheek, and murmured, "I want you to fuck me so hard, Mark.” His fingers were running up and down the back of the other's head, pushing Mark's face up against his bared throat, his mouth moving, resting on the others’ forehead. The elder man took the hint fairly quickly and started to press wet and open kisses down the Doctor's throat. "Want you to fuck me so I can't walk properly in the morning... so everyone knows that I've been taken real good."

"Bossy Beck," Mark complained loosely before he closed his mouth around Chris' pulse point and sucked gently, smirking a little against the other's skin as fingers in his hair tightened their grip and encouraged him to suck harder until there was a clear smudge of purple on his throat.

Holding onto Chris' hips Mark used his weight to twist their positions and throw the other back onto the bed. He bounced a little before pushing himself up to lie with his head on the pillows. His legs happily fell open to accommodate Mark who, as he crawled up between his boyfriends legs, pushed his shirt up with eager hands until Beck got the idea and swiftly got rid of the t-shirt. 

"C'mon," Chris whined, wrapping his legs around Mark's waist and pulling him close, making each other aware of one another's erections. "Shirt off! Science shows sex is waaaay better when Mark Watney gets naked."

Laughing a little, Mark was happy to oblige and pulled off his t-shirt; chucking it out of the way. He wrapped his arms back around Chris' waist and pulled the other up so their torso's touched, Beck's legs dropping slightly as they made out sloppily: hands running over each other's torso's like curious teenagers'. 

Mark pulled away and grinned, fingers tweaking slightly at Beck's right nipple (he'd found out that Chris made this gorgeous needy sound if you played with his nipples enough. He really got off on it). "Science really shows that, huh?" Watney asked, leaning down and taking his other nipple in his mouth, biting and sucking slightly until thighs squeezed around his hips.

"Mmhmm," Chris hummed distractedly, rolling his hips up and pushing his crotch up against Mark's lower stomach. "Done it more than once so it's a-- a fair test!"

Mark pulled back slightly, laughed a little at how nerdy they were to be using science in their sex-talk. He pressed the flat of his tongue over both nipples before shuffling back on his knees and undoing Chris' jeans. He pulled them down, moving with a little more haste once he saw the outline of the other's cock pressing up against the confines of his boxer briefs. 

Chris' fingers tightened a little in his hair as he leant down and mouthed at his cock through the soft cotton. Mark pressed his face against his crotch, gasping a little as he tongued over the bulge of the head, Beck making gorgeous noises above him.

"Oh my god," Chris mumbled, and Mark glanced up at him. His hair was mussed out of the usual neatly combed look he wore and his cheeks were flushed a pleasant red that matched the colour running over the top of his chest. His eyes were slightly lidded as they admired one another. 

Beck pushed his hands over Mark's shoulders, over one of the scars he got from being a fucking Martian. His eyes were soft, loving, before Mark decided to suck wetly at the head of his cock, and his eyes immediately darkened and he ordered, "Pants off, Watney!"

Pulling back from his boyfriend's clothes cock Mark scrambled up from the bed and made quick work of removing his jeans.

"Good," Beck hummed in approval, one hand already moving down to the front of his own boxers and slipping under the waistline. His eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks as his hand wrapped around his cock. "Come back."

Mark didn't need telling twice, he quickly shucked off his boxers too before dropping back onto the bed and getting rid of the last layer of clothing between them. As soon as they were both naked (since it was scientifically proven their sex was way better that way). Beck pulled Watney back in with his legs wrapped around his waist, Mark fell forwards slightly and, spitting on his hand, wrapped it around both their cock's and jacked them together.

The sounds Chris made were gorgeous, his breath hitching around soft gasps while Mark grunted with each movement of his hand. His sensations were on fire. Chris' foot pressed against the small of his back and pulled him closer so they were touching almost everywhere.

"Stop," Chris panted, contradicting himself as one hand firmly grabbed Mark's ass and pulled him closer. A trickle of sweat ran down from his hair line as his hips rolled almost subconsciously. "Don't wanna come from this. Fuck me, Mark."

Let it be known there was never a bottom as bossy as Dr Chris Beck and that Mark Watney fucking loved it. 

"C'mon," Beck encouraged, loosening his hold on Mark and letting the other lean to the bedside table and grab the lube they'd left out from the night before. 

Mark leant back on his heels as he rolled the bottle of lube about in his hands until it warmed and Beck was looking impatient, cock drooling pre-come onto his belly. Chris had his arms underneath his knees and had his legs pulled up flat to his stomach, displaying his nice pink hole.

Settling down between Chris' thighs Mark spread his cheeks a little more with his thumb and licked from his balls and up to his hole, before doing a couple broad licks over his hole getting him nice and wet and writhing. 

"Oh my god, Mark," Beck's panting wet around the fingers he'd stuck in his mouth to suck on. "Baby."

Smirking a little, Mark covers his fingers in lube and rubs some over Beck's hole. He pushed the first finger in carefully, which only got Beck complaining and telling him to hurry up, that he knew he could take it. So he put a second finger in, scissoring them slightly to stretch him out, liking the way his thighs were tensing. 

"Twist your fingers a little more," Beck requested, pushing his hips down and fucking himself onto Mark's fingers. "C’mon, baby…"

Mark did as he was told, and soon Beck was squirming, pushing his hips down a little quicker, a little firmer. When Mark looked up at his partner - as he slicked a third finger with lubricant, circling his hole with it before pushing that in, too- his chest was heaving and his face was shining with sweat and flush. He looked gorgeous. 

"Fuck me already…please," Beck requested, panting softly and reaching a wet hand down to pull Mark up. Once the other was kneeling between his spread thighs Chris sat up slightly and wrapped his fingers around his leaking cock, jerking him a couple of times before rolling a condom down his length.

Beck rolled over. He stuck his pretty ass into the air and spread his pale thighs invitingly, his cock bobbing between his legs with the movement, dripping pre-come onto the bedspread. Mark slicked himself up a little more with his lube sticky hand before positioning himself and pushing in slowly, Chris whined softly before pushing his hips back and letting Mark bottom out. 

"Yeah?" Mark asks softly, breathing heavy as he waits for Chris to reply. He has one hand on Chris' hip and the other runs over the muscles in the Doctor's back. 

Beck nods, pushing his hips back. "Yeah."

Mark's fingers press hard into the other's hips as he pulls back before pushing back in, going nice and slow and deep just to get Chris writhing before he speeds up. He fucks him quick, the only sounds in the apartment were the sounds of their skin smacking together obscenely and their grunts and gasps. 

Mark watched his cock slide wetly in and out of Beck's hole for a while before he wrapped an arm around Chris' toned stomach and pulled him up so they were flush: back-to-chest. 

"Mark," Chris panted, dropping his head back against Mark's shoulder with his mouth bright red, wide open and sucking in quick breaths. The hand not tweaking his own nipples reaches behind both of them and plants gently on Mark's ass. 

Mark kept one arm firmly around Chris' waist while his other moved down and wrapped around his cock which twitched slightly at the touch. He started to jack him in a badly coordinated time with his thrusts until Chris was reduced to a panting, shaking mess in his arms.

"Flip me over," Beck said, still bossing him about despite the fact he was panting and moaning nearly too much to speak proper sentences.

Mark did as he was told, pulling out for a couple of seconds to move Chris onto his back, thighs gorgeous, spread and held up slightly. His cock was dark in colour against his belly as Mark got between his thighs again and pushed back in. He took the legs wrapping around his waist as a firm encouragement to continue. He started doing slow and deep thrusts once more, grinding up against his spot until the thighs holding him in place began to shake and Chris' moans got more desperate and louder in volume.

"Mark- please--" he panted, hand pulling quickly at his cock, other hand rubbing over his nipples. "I'm gonna--"

Grinding up against his spot once more, Mark watched with hooded eyes as Chris came. His mouth hung open around a gasp, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks which flushed redder with colour as come spurted up his chest. He looked stunning.

Mark felt his stomach begin to pool with heat as Chris tensed around him through his orgasm, thighs tightening around his waist. Mark started fucking him nice and quick once more before he suddenly came, eyes widening a little bit and mouth hanging around a grunt. It took him a couple of seconds before the haze to his vision began to slip away and he slumped forwards onto his boyfriend. 

"See?" Chris murmured, running his damp fingers through Mark's hair and rubbing his calf over the other's thigh. "Sex is better when Mark Watney's naked."

Mark laughed a little against the others chest before pushing himself up and pulling out of his boyfriend, the other's thighs and ass wet with lube and sweat. He tied the condom and chucked it in the general direction of the bin.

"Confirmed;" Mark Watney said, chucking a leg over Chris' hips and an arm over his torso. "Dr Bossy Beck applies to the bedroom, too."

He pressed his face into the other's shoulder and smiled, pressing a kiss against the sweat damp skin. He laughed happily when Chris gave him a half hearted smack on the back for his words.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !! please tell me your opinions of it!! c:
> 
> also find me on tumblr: freddeebaxter.tumblr.com


End file.
